Chin ko
by Horaizon
Summary: Mojado, erecto y bien rosado.


**Y_ōkoso,__ queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo un pequeño incesto, uno de mis favoritos, desearía que hubiera más parejas que formen incestos para escribir sexualmente sobre ellas, que me atrajeran por supuesto. _**

_**Si, es yaoi, así que si no te agrada, por alguna razón, retírate, juro que lo digo con el sentimiento más sarcástico que puedo. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen y BLABLABLA. Disfruten y gracias por visitar. **_

**Chin ko**

No especulaba de lo sorpresiva que su rutina diaria pueda llegar a ser. Despertar, enfocarse en entrenar, fin del día, repetir. Bastante monótono. Pero el concepto de la intimidad de sus debilidades corporales, por supuesto, su cuerpo es casi tan pulcro como un tronco de árbol bien tonificado y fuerte pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un ser humano, sin mencionar debilidades sentimentales.

En ese momento, Sasuke, se encontraba con la compañía agraciada del viento incesable y perturbador mas el ahogado sonido de sus ropas meneándose conforme al viento. Era un día de víspera de primavera, un día joven, ventoso, acompañado de un sol radiante y un cielo despejado.

Aunque no se encontraba con prisa alguna, caminaba o más bien trotaba de forma alentadora y sin compás, como si estuviera a punto de presenciar el encuentro más estimulante de su fresca existencia. Con autentica agilidad esquivaba las ramas y malezas del vasto bosque, abriéndose paso con vehemencia. Iba acercándose a lo que parecía un puesto de comida en un lugar donde los árboles y verdoso terreno le hacían espacio, aunque no tenía intención de hacer su parada allí cuando un sujeto llamo su especial atención. Se encontraba afuera del cuidado y atractivo establecimiento de madera, en una pequeña banca bien ubicada en el extremo izquierdo quien provocaba deducir cuyo fin original es la comodidad al ser servido por las manos encargadas del mono establecimiento. La brisa no lograba ser más agradable.

Su distinguido sombrero de paja acompañado de varios flecos blancos cubriendo el rostro al tiempo que mordisqueaba detenidamente el alimento y la peculiar capa negra que reconocería a distancias indefinidas.

Se detuvo en el trayecto de su agitada caminata, resultado de semejante sorpresa quedando a escasos metros de la silueta tan parecida a vista propia. Como si estuviera ensimismado ante aquella presencia lo examinaba tratando de buscar algo que en aquellos rasgos que concluyera su deducción, entonces vio dos mechones de pelo negro a los costados del rostro más el anillo del dedo anular que reconocería a simple vista.

Se acerco con el corazón latente con furor y se detuvo justo en frente de la silueta, sin obstruir una adecuada distancia. Elevo la cabeza al sentir la nueva presencia y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Sasuke! Sabía que eras tú.- no era nadie más que Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor del joven aludido.

Sasuke quería llorar por culpa de la emoción pero con apatía reprimió sus sentimientos permaneciendo inmóvil. Itachi tiro el resto de su dango al suelo y abrazo con cariño a su hermano dibujándose una sonrisa amplia y carismática jamás vista en el hasta aquel día... tan calurosa que derritió a Sasuke quien termino en llanto y silenciosos sollozos.

- Te extrañe mucho, Sasuke. – dijo Itachi al oído de Sasuke quien cuya felicidad no podía manejar.

Aquellos brazos lo acunaban dulcemente a espera que los de él cayeran exhaustos y sus sollozos se detuvieran para reconfortar su glorioso encuentro después de una muerte accidental. Sasuke con dificultad creía en el grado de certidumbre de aquel encuentro, era increíble verlo después del vivido martirio, sosegador y jornada de hambrienta venganza. No quería soltarlo, jamás, las lagrimas eran irreprimibles, debilitaban su capacidad de respirar normalmente, como si tanta felicidad lo asfixiara, sentía que la actividad de saturar su llanto era interminable. Itachi disfrutaba de poseer el ser más preciado y la razón de iluminación de vida en su cálido regazo.

Deslizo sus manos a la mejilla de Sasuke como resorte para poder apartar sus brazos del cuerpo y contemplar su rostro. Varios toques de rojo adornaban sus mejillas debido al ejercicio facial reciente y las lágrimas decoraban su rostro angelical como si de aguas cristalinas se tratase pareciendo pequeños fragmentos de cristal pero eso solo aumentaba la belleza insaciable del joven portador del Sharingan. Itachi quería llorar ante aquel atroz golpe fugitivo a su resistencia sentimental. Acaricio su rostro con sutileza para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla. Sasuke se sorprendió pero no quiso objetar en contra. Conociendo la aprobación de su hermano decidió continuar con lo siguiente: tomó con ambas manos el rostro sedoso y tibio de Sasuke para depositar sus labios en los afligidos y rojos de este. Espero a que Sasuke saliera de su desconcierto y respondiera de forma laudable al contacto de labios. Correspondió y fue entonces cuando entendió que siempre lo había amado tan profundamente que le desgarraba el pecho con frenesí, se percato de la capa palpable cargada en indiferencia que se había esforzado por construir, disfrazando sus sentimientos una vez la verdad fue revelada, siendo lo único hostil entre ambos.

Itachi rompió el beso suavemente con cuidado temiendo de lo frágil que se encontraba la resistencia de Sasuke en el preciso momento.

Sonrió nuevamente, con ternura concentrando sus ojos en los de su hermano.

- Te quiero, Sasuke. – dijo acariciando su mejilla. – No. – se corrigió a sí mismo. – Te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió varias veces más con tono melodioso, acurrucando su rostro en sus manos.

Sasuke soltó unas lágrimas y sostuvo las manos de Itachi en las de él, como si estuviera tratando de expresar sus mismos sentimientos pero seguía absorto en su mudez. Itachi sintió ambición y beso a Sasuke nuevamente pero esta vez ahogando tanta felicidad en la boca de Sasuke, regocijándose en la lengua de este, saciando su sed enloquecedora. Estaba en un desierto y Sasuke jugaba el papel del manantial.

Con lujuria frenética bien disimulada, abrazo a Sasuke, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos fuertes, protegiendo aquel apasionado beso. Sasuke correspondió sin preámbulos. Leves gemidos emitía conforme aumentaba la fuerza de Itachi al mover su lengua en el interior de el, pero no se quejaba, jamás lo haría.

Completamente ajenos al suelo que sostenía sus pies, al lugar en donde se desarrollaba la escena estimulante, de las invisibles presencias curiosas, flotaban en un cielo único dominado por incesto.

La necesidad de aire permitió a Itachi separarse de su amado y permitirle adueñarse de un bocado de aire al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y dilatadas. Itachi lo contemplo con ojos centellantes y curiosos.

- Eres tan lindo, Sasuke. – lo sostuvo en sus brazos estrechando un dulce abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello detenidamente.

Sasuke sintió vergüenza y sus mejillas se colorearon de placer y casi en un suspiro por fin pudo decir:

- Itachi…

Sorprendido pero a la vez alagado, levantó la cabeza, encendido en interés y observo a Sasuke a los ojos.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

No supo que responder, tan solo se quedo allí abrazando fuertemente a su hermano para no dejarlo ir. Itachi comprendió y sostuvo a Sasuke con más firmeza.

- Eres tan lindo, Sasuke. – repitió avergonzando furiosamente al joven.

No supo cuando se convirtió severamente inmune ante su hermano y sintió rabia. Quería golpearle, empujarlo, alejarlo de su presencia por aprovecharse de el con semejantes métodos pero no podía, quería estar con él, de la misma forma en la que se encontraba ahora sin variar la posición, siquiera el propósito. Creía en Itachi y una punzante fuerza interna le decía que su hermano jamás le haría daño propinado, no, no después de toda la tortura que paso por su original culpa. Confiaba infinitamente en el.

Itachi beso con la misma dulzura previa el cuello de Sasuke y así fue depositando sosegadores besos por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que lo desnudaba y Sasuke gemía silenciosa y placenteramente, besos tibios, estimulantes, excitantes. Pronto Sasuke quedo despojado de sus ropas y su miembro, bien erecto, al descubierto. Sintió un calor extraño por dentro al darse cuenta que el provocador de tal crimen era su propio hermano mayor. _¿Incesto, verdad?_

La compañía del viento, el sonoro mover de las ramas y hojas al compás del viento complacía las expectativas de los jóvenes en plena acción.

Al hacer contacto la piel blanca y frágil, en aquellas circunstancias, con el crudo suelo de pasto, Sasuke se estremeció. Itachi se quito la capa dejándola a un lado de ellos, aprisiono a Sasuke al suelo atando sus manos a la cabeza. Contemplaba con júbilo cada acción alterada en Sasuke. Excitándolo y aumentando sus deseos crueles. Respiración agitada, jadeos, si, todo era perfecto.

Sasuke se sentía desdichado, desdichado por ser el único mostrando su desnudez a la intemperie pero se sentía hechizado por esos ojos penetrantes quien lo contemplaban con descaro y sed, sed de algo… pero… Sasuke prefería censurarlo ya que Itachi era el tema, pero sin embargo comprendía ya que sus deseos no hacían énfasis en diferencia alguna.

Siguiente paso, tomo el miembro erecto de Sasuke en sus manos y deslizo su dedo índice por toda su estructura, se detuvo varias veces en el glande tonificado en rosa cometiendo énfasis en su actividad.

- Es perfecto, Sasuke. – dijo con cara de fascinación mientras repetía su ejercicio seguidas veces provocando gemidos destructivos por parte de Sasuke. – Es todo rosado y brillante.

Sasuke quiso propinarle una patada por lo embarazoso que resultaba ser aquella posición pero no obstante, estaba consciente de su hechizo inmóvil ante aquellas manos placenteras y ojos abismales.

Otra vez, sintió codicia por el cuerpo perfecto de Sasuke y no pudo contenerse más. Introdujo el miembro de Sasuke en su tibia entrada bucal, con avaricia, deseo, pasión, succiono de este, lamiendo severamente todo el contorno. Sasuke gimió sonoramente, casi en un grito que acogió el corazón excitado de Itachi en un inmenso regocijo placentero.

Inconscientemente, obligado por la lujuria que lo poseía, llevo sus manos al pelo de Itachi como si tratara de comunicarle que se detuviera pero su espalada se encontraba demasiado erguida y su cuerpo abstraído.

Continúo hasta que llegara el momento del sonoro y el acogedor orgasmo. La sustancia blanca y viscosa exploto en la cavidad bucal de Itachi y este no tardo en saborearlo notoriamente provocando enojo en Sasuke para luego tragarlo con gozo.

Sasuke se reincorporo de golpe y avergonzado empujo a su atrevido hermano dejándolo contrariado y preocupado.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces, Itachi? – exclamo exaltado, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – pregunto con aquella expresión serena peculiar en el. - ¿Te molesta?

Sasuke cohibido, quedo afónico una vez más al descubrir la respuesta por sí mismo.

No, claro que no le disgustaba, mucho menos, molestarlo.

Itachi leyó su rostro y volvió a su antiguo puesto, sobre Sasuke penetrando una vez más en su mirada. Se despojo de su camiseta y desabrocho su pantalón. Sasuke comprendió la gravedad de la situación enseguida y temió profundamente. Cerró los ojos y espero con ansiosa protuberancia.

- Sasuke – susurro en el oído de su acompañante con dulzura.

Sasuke permaneció con los ojos arduamente cerrados y espero de igual modo. Itachi deposito un beso en sus labios mientras ataba sus manos a sus caderas y le daba la vuelta. Se estremeció pero no articulo palabra en contra de ello. Acaricio su cuello cuando su objetivo era estirar su cuerpo a la altura de su mandíbula de modo que la posición de Sasuke sea más atractiva y refrescante. Beso su nuca con pasión, Sasuke arqueo la espalda ante el contacto de las manos de Itachi con su parte trasera y gimió con rudeza. Su entrada se encontraba húmeda pero no lo suficiente como para penetrar directamente.

Saco un pequeño envase blanco de su pantalón, lo abrió y vertió algo del contenido en su dedo, un líquido espeso blanco y con olor a fresa.

- Me asegurare de que no duela, Sasuke. – susurro Itachi lamiendo su cuello mientras que Sasuke se estremecía y gemía. – Te amo, Sasuke, mi precioso hermano. – susurro una vez más haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

Con delicadeza, introdujo el dedo con la crema que funcionaría como lubricante en la cavidad trasera de su único y hermano menor. Gimió de dolor, un gemido que provoco una erección incluso más notable en Itachi.

Saco y entro varias veces hasta que Sasuke detuviera sus quejidos de dolor mezclados con placer para dar bienvenida a los leves gemidos de suma abruma sexual. Itachi se detuvo y saco su dedo para luego despojarse por completo de su pantalón.

Sasuke cayó al suelo sosteniéndose en sus manos para no hacer contacto directo con este. Itachi puso cara de preocupación, doliente en pensamientos repletos de Sasuke. Volteo a Sasuke, con elegancia, sorprendiéndolo por completo, ahora estaba de frente a él, brindándole su desnudez y joven semilla de vida. Acaricio su rostro con ternura.

- Perdóname, Sasuke. – dijo apenado y con profundo dolor. – No tenía idea de que te dolía de esta forma.

Se sonrojo una vez más, maldiciendo en lo profundo de su ser.

- Itachi…

- Dime si te duele, Sasuke, ¡dime! – exclamo desesperado.

Sentía amargura ante aquella expresión en el rostro de Itachi. Quería abrazarlo, decirle cuento lo ama y que su cuerpo y alma eran completamente de su propiedad.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo de nuevo, aun con impotencia, como si se tratase de un tema de suma vitalidad entre ellos y más que todo, su relación tan estrecha.

Se reincorporo hacia él, quedando su cabeza en el pecho de este, Itachi se esforzó con auto fuerza para no explotar en excitación.

- No. – dijo ahogando su voz en el pecho de su hermano.

Itachi encendió su corazón y abrazo con felicidad a su hermano, fuertemente. Unas lágrimas llenas de satisfacción brotaron de su rostro, fortificando aquel encuentro glorioso, llenándolo por completo. Tomo la mandíbula de Sasuke y lo acerco a él para besarlo. Acaricio su espalda, cuello, piernas, todo su tibio cuerpo dejaba fragmentos cristalinos en sus manos.

- Es hora, Sasuke. – anuncio finalmente y Sasuke comprendió.

Se coloco encima de las piernas de su hermano, no sin antes introducir con sus propias manos el miembro erecto y torturado en espera en su entrada trasera y gemir primero de dolor luego una y otra y otra vez debido al placer. Itachi no pudo contener su respiración y se descontrolo sin previo aviso, jadeante y forzosa. Sasuke subía y bajaba mediante el miembro de su hermano entraba y salía, enloqueciéndolo a ambos.

Una mano curiosa tomo el miembro convulsivo de Sasuke, masturbándolo. Sasuke como respuesta a tanto placer, se aferro al cuerpo de Itachi, abrazándolo mientras seguía subiendo y bajando en las caderas de este. Gemidos llenaban el bosque por parte de ambos chicos, la tortura insaciable de la llegada del orgasmo comenzaba a atormentarlos, pero Itachi estaba a punto de presenciarlo.

- Voy a eyacular, Sasuke. – anuncio jadeante.

Sasuke pareció asentir e Itachi llego al orgasmo. Exploto en la cavidad anal de su hermano y…

Sasuke despertó agitado. Las gotas de sudor fluían por todo su cuerpo y el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi sofocándolo.

- ¿Un sueño? – se preguntó atontado y en estado de _shock_.

Reviso el lugar en donde se encontraba para confirmar.

Si, solo fue un sueño. Pero por otro lado se sentía decepcionado. Había soñado con su hermano, el estaba allí, tan cerca de el, vivo, tal vez demasiado. ¿_Pero qué… con ese sueño? _Estaba demasiado abrumado como para percatarse de que el provocador de semejante lujuria en sus propios sueños era que había dormido desnudo en su habitación. El glande de su pene hacia contacto con el metal frío de un contenedor de golosinas y probablemente ese suceso era el culpable de su erguido miembro mediante toda una hora.

De todos modos, aquello no era suficientemente razonable para explicar semejante fantasía sexual con su propio hermano. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado o lo amaba tanto que… quería que lo follara tan descaradamente?

Sus hormonas estaban fuera de órbita, regadas por todos lados, volviendo loco al pobre Sasuke quien apenas entendía como se había quedado dormido luego de un baño de mediodía. Es cierto que luego de quedó _andando_ solo, se preocupa menos por cosas triviales como, cocinar, tomar sol, respirar o andar con ropa por su propia casa, si también vivía solo pues luego de matar a Danzou, dejo a Taka y decidió vivir por su cuenta para vengar a su hermano pero ahora no sabía que pensar, su mente había sido invadida por algún fenómeno Dios de la frustración sexual.

Bien, decidió apartar esos pensamientos y controlar su erección. Se coloco unos bóxers y tomo algo de jugo de manzana, suspiro y pensó en cuanto amaba a su hermano y cuál era su orientación sexual después de todo. La verdad es que, que todo aquello haya sido un sueño explicaba muchas cosas, como porque tuvieron sexo en medio del bosque en frente de un establecimiento de comida donde aparentemente nadie se percataba de sonoros gemidos y ruidos extraños. En fin, se alegraba por una parte pero por otra estaba claramente perturbado.

_**No pediré reviews pero ya que insisten… gracias. **_


End file.
